The continuous trend in the development of electronic devices has been to minimize the sizes of the devices. While the current generation of commercial microelectronics are based on sub-micron design rules, significant research and development efforts are directed towards exploring devices on the nanoscale, with the dimensions of the devices often measured in nanometers or tens of nanometers. Besides the significant reduction of individual device size and much higher packing density compared to microscale devices, nanoscale devices may also provide new functionalities due to physical phenomena on the nanoscale that are not observed on the microscale.
For instance, electronic switching in nanoscale devices using titanium oxide as the switching material has recently been reported. The resistive switching behavior of such a device has been linked to the memristor circuit element theory originally predicted in 1971 by L. O. Chua. The discovery of the memristive behavior in the nanoscale switch has generated significant interests, and there are substantial on-going research efforts to further develop such nanoscale switches and to implement them in various applications. One of the many important potential applications is to use such a switching device as a memory unit to store digital data.
To bring a new device from the laboratory setting to commercial applications, there are often many technical challenges that have to be overcome in order to meet the performance demands of real-world applications. In the case of the nanoscale memristive switching device, one of the major technical challenges is the resistance of the electrodes due to their comparatively small sizes as the dimensions are reduced for nanoscale devices.